


Little Red Gets Lost

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolf!Graves, What-If, credence gets adopted, emotional blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence learns not all wolves are wild animals... some are handsome men.





	Little Red Gets Lost

**Author's Note:**

> this was not the original plan for today but whoop here it is.
> 
> inspired by[ this](http://im-still-in-this-plateau.tumblr.com/post/158819348523/20170326-little-red-riding-hood-au-those-are) and [this](http://im-still-in-this-plateau.tumblr.com/post/159851847878)

_The last thing he'd been expecting was to play babysitter. He barely thought or did much at all remotely human while he was transformed, but he had only one rule, which was never to harm the innocents._

_Stumbling upon such a sweet little thing wandering around the forest way after dark was, unusual. The only person he felt like ripping the throat out of was whoever had sent the morsel into the woods alone, and thought he would survive the night. If he hadn't come along, the boy might have frozen to death, starved or simply tripped over something and knocked himself out._

_As it was, he couldn't pick the child up, but he could nudge him with a cold nose and see if he'd try and climb on his back, hold on tight and let him carry them back to his cave for safety._

_It was worth a shot._

* * *

 

Credence had never been so frightened in his life, not even like the time he'd spilled ink on the cover of ma’s special Sunday bible. He was so cold, and his red jacket did little to keep out the icy wind. The darker it got, the more he shivered, and the further away Grandma Barebone’s house seemed to get. A long and winding path was hard to make out among the leaves and dirt and rocks. At one point he thought he heard a wolf howling, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as tears stung his eyes.

He was going to die in the forest, he just knew it. He was going to die there, and no one would care, no one would miss him. He’d disappear into the earth, and rejoin his real parents. When he tripped and fell into a tree, because his vision had blurred thanks to his hot tears, he cried out, and realized he’d scraped his hands on the bark.

The wolf howl was closer, and sounding more like a constant rumble of a growl, like rolling thunder. Perhaps it was going to rain.

Credence squinted into the darkness, and jumped back when he saw it move. He couldn’t run very fast, he was so tired and so cold and so hungry, he had no strength to fight anything off. He fell backwards, and hugged his bleeding hands to his chest, praying for a quick death. He turned to look over at the base of a nearby tree, covered with soft moss, and bared his neck to the wolf that was nearly on top of him, before squeezing his eyes shut tight.

After a moment, nothing happened, and all he could hear was the soft padding of footsteps on the ground, the animal was very close now.

Hot breath hit his skin, and he peeked open his eyes to find a black muzzle and a gleam of teeth. He couldn’t help himself,

“Please… please don’t kill me.” He changed his mind at the last minute, deciding he wasn’t ready for heaven, or hell, quite yet.

* * *

 

The poor thing was trembling, shaking and wide eyed, as he stood over him, he considered licking his face, trying to prove he wasn’t dangerous, he would _never_ harm him. Instead, he pulled back and sat down, trying his best to stay at the child’s eye level, and slowly, they sat up, and blinked away their tears.

“Can you understand me?”

Graves fought the urge to roll his eyes, which might have been mildly disconcerting to see, so he just tilted his head, and let his tongue loll out, playing the part of wild dog, over fearsome wolf.

Falling down and rolling over would be a bit cliche, but dogs did that too, didn’t they?

“Are you going to eat me?”

The child asked next, with a slight quiver of his bottom lip.

Graves wished he could laugh in his wolfen form.

He got up and padded over as slowly as he could, before nuzzling his nose at one of the child’s hands, wrapped around his legs.

He giggled and Graves swore his heart melted a touch, and the next thing he knew, the child was closer, almost hugging him, petting him gently.

“Okay… good wolfie… will you protect me?”

Graves didn’t want to scare him by barking, so he merely gave a swift lick to the nearest cheek, and the child let out a squeak, before clapping a hand to the wet spot.

He started walking, wary of the child, who hadn’t climbed on his back but seemed to be intent to follow him, and carefully guided him away from the path, but through a swathe of trees to his dwelling, which happened to be transfigured to look like a cave.

Though it was man made, it looked fairly natural, and the child didn’t say anything, in favor of wide eyed staring, until Graves led him over to the corner, in which there was a nest of sorts, a pile of blankets, and a pillow.

When he transformed back, in a couple hours, he didn’t want to be in danger of freezing to death. His wand was kept further inside the cave, in a special box, along with a fresh set of robes.

He watched patiently as the child explored the cave for a moment, before finally settling down on his nest, snuggling into the blanket which was charmed to stay warm, and his shivering began to stop.

He blinked over at where Graves had curled up, resting his head on his front paws, and smiled, just faintly.

“Thank you Mister Wolf.”

Graves couldn’t smile, not really in that form, but he wished he could.

Once the child was fast asleep, he could feel his limbs starting to itch, like pins and needles, as if he’d been lying still for hours, so he got up and padded over to the chest with his wand and clothing, almost able to count down the minutes until the moon would finish waning.

It was part of why the child had gotten so easily spooked, normally the full moon would illuminate the forest pretty well, and there would be no trouble finding one’s way through the trees beyond to the cabin on the other side, or on past wherever the child had been supposed to go.

The only place he knew of was the Goldstein’s family home.

Home away from home, more like.

The Graves family was well acquainted with theirs, and as such, he knew that the child would be safe with them, to be watched over until he was old enough to be on his own, and take care of himself. Whoever had abandoned him to the woods didn’t deserve to have him back.

* * *

Credence woke up surrounded by warmth on all sides, and more comfortable than he could ever remember, in his short life, opening his eyes to find he was lying in a small bed, inside a very dark room. No, not a room, it was a cave.

He sat up suddenly, heartbeat roaring in his ears… the wolf!

He looked around, but didn’t find any such creature, instead, he saw _a man_ sitting across from him, watching him with dark intense eyes.

He gulped.

“Sleep well, little one?”

Credence blinked, and pulled the blankets tight around his chin,

“Yes?”

The man smiled with half of his mouth,

“Is that a question? You did or didn’t.”

“Who are you?”

Credence blurted out, well aware of the fact that he could possibly be in danger, if his wolf friend didn’t come back soon.

“You look frightened of me… why is that? This form is no more intimidating than the other.”

Credence felt his heart skip a beat, and he lowered his hands a little,

“Are you him?”

It couldn’t be possible. Unless his ma had been right. Magic was evil, dangerous. Children like Credence could be turned into a frog at a witches whim.

“Yes. I was the wolf who found you. Now, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m going to make sure you don’t get lost again.”

“Are you going to eat me?”

The man sighed heavily, before getting to his feet, and holding his large hand out to Credence, who shrunk back, almost shivering.

“I’m not going to hurt you, come now, up you get.”

Credence considered balling his hands into fists to try and fight the man off, but all he did was push the blanket away and scoop him into his strong arms, holding him tight against his chest.

He felt very strong, and held Credence like he weighed nothing, which, in comparison to the man, was probably true.

Before he could open his mouth to question anything more, his vision went dark, and it was like he was being squeezed tight against the man’s chest. When he closed his eyes and opened them again, experimentally, he found that he was looking at the front of a house, a log cabin much like his own house, and the man was still holding him, but looking at him with another amused sort of smile.

“What was that?”

He managed to gasp out.

“Magic. I’ve brought you somewhere you’ll be safe.”

The man reached over to knock on the door, and it opened after a moment to reveal a woman with long brown hair, kind eyes, with two little girls, probably a few years older than him, following close after her, one with reddish blond curls, the other with a short brown bob.

“Percy, what’s this about? Who’s this fellow?”

“I found him in the woods. Last night. He needs a place to stay. You know how I always said I’d need a favor, well, this is it.”

The woman glanced from the man to Credence, and she smiled, gently.

“All right Percy. I trust your judgement. Do you think he’s a no-maj?”

The man rubbed his hand over Credence’s back, before carefully letting him down to his feet, and his legs wobbled a bit, but a hand on his shoulder was firm and steadying.

“You know, I’m not sure. Too soon to tell.”

“Hello there. I’m Tina.”

The brunette girl piped up, smiling toothily at Credence, who couldn’t help shrinking away, right into the man’s leg, stepping halfway behind it, before staring shyly back.

“Hi.”

“It’s all right. They’re very nice.”

The man was petting his hair, and trying to nudge him forward.

He didn’t get a bad feeling in his stomach about the people, like he always had around friends of ma’s, but he was still unsure about it all. It felt like running away from home, no matter how warm and welcoming the log cabin was.

But, it was better than nothing.

* * *

**_11 years later_ **

* * *

Percival Graves was rapidly tiring of needing to take a week off every month for the pathetic bullshit that was having to transform, wishing he could just stay in his office, and work on things he needed to, just using wandless magic.

But the president said it was reckless, the idea of allowing a werewolf to remain inside MACUSA during a full moon, so he couldn’t. He hated it.

Luckily the Goldstein’s old vacation cabin was perfect for it, and he mostly remained indoors, curled up by the fire, while in his wolfen form. He may have snuck some work along with him, kept secure in a briefcase beneath his bed. It was just for his last night, which he spent as a human for the early hours of the morning, before he would need to Floo to his brownstone back in the city.

When the Goldstein sisters had lost their parents to the dragon pox right after Queenie’s graduation from Ilvermorny, he’d been the first one to insist they sell him the cabin, so he would have an excuse to gift them with a way to get their own place in the city, for Tina would not have otherwise been able to afford such a nice place on their own. He didn’t like the idea of them having to live in some kind of housing place, especially since their adopted brother Credence was nearly done with his own schooling, and would need somewhere to light while he went through his healer program.

It was amazing how well the boy had blossomed under the Goldstein’s care. More shocking still was just how powerful he’d turned out to be. The scared little boy Percival had stumbled upon in the forest had grown up to be top of his class at school, and well regarded to be one of the most talented students Ilvermorny had ever hosted.

The day he had walked in to take his sister to lunch a month after his graduation, Percival had nearly dropped his coffee, which the younger Goldstein had just brought him.

“Mister Graves, do you remember my brother, Credence?”

He’d been struck dumb, and barely thought to close his gaping mouth before he began to catch flies. He stuck out a hand, and the boy took it, his grip surprisingly strong, and his smile entrancing.

“Hello. It’s been a very long time, but I’d know those eyes anywhere sir.”

Long dark waves framed an angular face, with sharp cheekbones that had been nowhere to be seen when they’d first met. He was all rough edges and plush lips, and Percival found himself in very real danger of being attracted to the boy.

“I could say the same. Though I suppose you don’t go wandering around dark forests at night anymore, hmm?”

Credence had laughed, and shaken his head.

“It’s not my favorite pastime, no.”

 

So there he was nearly at the end of his week, pacing around his cabin, wondering if he should send the boy a raven, ask him to dinner, or lunch, or just out for drinks, or if he needed to ask Tina for permission first.

It was ridiculous.

A loud knocking brought him out of his haphazard and very un wolf-like thoughts and he growled, approaching the door cautiously, before taking a deep inhale, to see who it was. To his surprise, a soft vanilla scent wafted through the wooden slats, and he felt a jolt run through him as he realized it was Credence. He’d come to see him, at his cabin. While he was still in the midst of his transformation.

Why?

“Mister Graves? I know you’re in there. My sisters told me where to find you.”

Now why did they have to go and do a thing like that?

He spelled open the door to find the boy smiling at him, and he did his best to give him a confused look.

“I uh, suppose you’re thinking I’m being stupid, coming to see a full grown werewolf in the midst of his, ah, time. But honestly, I needed to talk to you, and be sure you’d listen.”

That sort of thing usually worried Percival, but he took a few steps back to allow the boy to come inside properly, and shut the door, to keep the fire warmed air mostly in.

He padded over to the rug in front of the fireplace and turned around to see Credence following him at a slower pace, before sitting gingerly on the couch facing him.

“You see, it’s really silly, but I’ve just, sort of harbored this uh, crush on you, for ages now. It used to be, when I lived with the people before the Goldsteins, that I could be punished on a moments notice for the smallest thing. It was why I got sent away in the first place. I was being sent to my death, but I just didn’t know it. Without that sort of mindset, I was able to be free. Finally. Admitting the truth was always rewarded with my sisters. But all this time I had always been afraid to wake up one day and find I’d never actually left, and I was going to be stuck in this horrible place forever. I’m not. I’ve been so… blessed really. Now… the problem of you is… of course, that this shouldn’t be a thing. I can’t be in love with someone I hardly know, though I’ve heard about you all my life… yet I am. I’m in love with you Mister Graves, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Percival was rather in shock, and he dropped down to rest his head on his paws, trying to wrap his mind around the boy’s confession. It was earnest, heartfelt, and so sweet he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He barely noticed when the boy got down on his knees, and shuffled over to pet his head, scratching behind his ears,

“I don’t even know if you can understand me when you’re like this. But I just had to tell you.” Percival snorted, his way of scoffing at the clearly outdated theories that held to knowledge of werewolves being less than cognizant when transformed. They were still people for Mercy’s sake.

Credence looked a bit startled, and then drew in a deep breath, and leaned in to place a kiss to the top of Percival’s head, right between his ears.

“I hope you can be kind, if you feel nothing, or you’ll tell me if there’s any chance.”

It would be very tempting to reach out with his less than talented skills at Occumency to try and tell the boy exactly how beautiful Percival thought he was and how the whole idea that Credence could be in love with _him_ was ridiculous.

If the boy wanted to stick around for a few hours, he’d be able to get a proper answer in person, but Percival wasn’t sure if that was very likely to happen.

“You saved my life you know, maybe it was inevitable that I’d end up being attached to you.”

* * *

Credence had ignored all the voices in his mind telling him it was stupid, pointless, and a very, very bad idea to go see the man, Mister Graves, but he was almost afraid if he didn’t, he’d lose his nerve, and suffer in silence for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to outstay his welcome, but he wasn’t quite ready to leave yet, so when he asked the man, as a wolf, if he could attempt to fix himself something to eat, with promised compensation of course, he was pleasantly surprised to get a positive reply. A bark that might have been a laugh, had the wolf been a man, and Credence couldn’t help smiling.

He was so pathetic, pining after someone he couldn’t hope to deserve. By the time it was midnight, far past his promised departing hour, he could hardly keep his eyes open. It was in part to the warmth in the cabin, and the good food, as well as the fact that he’d grown up in that place, and leaving it, while with such quiet company, was far from appealing.

When he jerked awake, he realized that he’d fallen asleep sprawled out on the couch, and the fire was nearly dying. Outside, it was an ugly sort of grayish sunrise out, and he wondered if it was foggy, or about to rain.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

A deep smooth voice greeted him, and his mouth went dry, as he sat up to find Mister Graves watching him, clad in a dark blue robe, with bare ankles and house shoes on his feet.

He could feel his cheeks heating the longer the man stared, and when he stepped closer, holding out a steaming mug of what smelled like coffee, Credence dropped his gaze to around his own toes, and thanked the man with a mumble.

“What’s wrong? Lost your nerve already? We haven’t even kissed.”

Credence almost dropped the mug, and indeed he did slosh some of the hot liquid onto the floor, barely missing his boots.

“Shit. Uh, _scourgify_.”

“Did you mean it?”

Credence was trying very hard not to panic, and disapparate on the spot.

“Y-yes sir.”

“Come now. I should think you can call me Percival. We’ve known each other long enough. Although, doesn’t the fact of my age bother you? I could easily be your uncle.”

Credence shook his head.

“No, I mean, it doesn’t… it doesn’t matter. I’m just an idiot.”

A hand was warm on his jaw, cupping his cheek, and he forgot to breathe for a moment as the man carefully lifted him to his feet.

“Credence, stop. I’m very flattered by your interest. You’re a very beautiful young man. In fact, I’ve been trying to rationalize how I was going to ask you out. You’ve just… expedited the process I suppose.”

Mister Graves was smiling, so he had to be telling the truth, or something. Credence was too frozen, stuck between panic and elation to do anything more then just watch as the man plucked the coffee cup out of his hand, set it aside, and returned to face him, before leaning in close, and pressing his lips to his own.

Oh.

_Oh god._

It was better than anything he’d ever dreamt of, and he’d had many, _many_ dreams about the man over his recent years spent at school and home.

He’d learned to shield his thoughts from his younger sister Queenie, lest she see something untoward, and spill his secrets to Tina, who actually _worked_ with Mister Graves on a daily basis.

He found himself reaching out, grabbing hold of the halves of the man’s robe, to anchor himself, and he felt Mister Graves press closer, and there was a wet drag of the man’s tongue over the seam of his mouth.

He gasped and it was swallowed into the kiss, as it deepened, and a strong arm slid around his waist, pulling him flush to the man’s firm body.

He was not as fragile as he looked, but Mister Graves had years of toned muscle from being an Auror and maybe even running around as a wolf.

Credence very quickly found himself getting aroused, and being so close to the man, clearly wearing very little was not helping.

He broke the kiss to gulp down some air, and nearly moaned at the way the man was looking at him, as his eyes were almost black with lust.

“You know, I’m beginning to think I should have _you_ for breakfast, my boy.”

His voice was a raspy sort of growl, and it made Credence tremble with need.

“You… what?”

The hand splayed over his lower back curled up, grabbing his shirt, and untucking it from his pants,

“I would like to take you to bed, very badly.”

Credence blinked, and Mister Graves shifted against him, pressing his thigh between his legs, grazing right over his aching cock.

“Oh, yes… please.”

The man leaned in to brush his lips over Credence’s jaw and dragged them down his neck, nipping gently, but making him jump.

“Thank you.”

He barely had time to blink again before the man was sweeping him off his feet into his arms, and walking them to his bedroom. The main room was huge, and the four poster bed inside it was different, and a bit intimidating.

“You’re shivering… are you cold?”

Mister Graves ran a hand down his chest, and his shirt parted open from the touch, making Credence gasp.

“No… I don’t think so.”

“Good. I’ll warm you up, soon enough.”

Mister Graves stepped back to undo his robe tie, and Credence struggled for a few moments, in vain, to keep from looking below the man’s neckline. It didn’t work.

He could hardly breathe when he caught sight of the man’s bare chest, a smattering of silver and brown hair that led in a trail down past his navel to right above his cock, which look dizzyingly hard, and he wondered if it could possibly be _because_ of him.

“Yes.”

His jaw dropped,

“Did I say that out loud?”

Mister Graves chuckled,

“No, but you’re very easy to read.”

“Can I?”

The man quirked a brow at him,

“Touch me? Please.”

The man stepped closer, and Credence shrunk back a little, shifting up the bed.

“Too blunt?”

Credence just turned bright red, and shook his head.

The man crawled up on top of him, and stared down at him, before closing the distance for another heated kiss.

Things went slow before they got fast, which was when the man guided a hand to between his legs, and his fingers seemed to wrap around the man’s length automatically, causing a low groan to escape his throat.

“Is that okay, am I doing it-?”

“Perfect. Don’t stop.”

Mister Graves kissed down the side of his neck again, and Credence let himself relax into the blankets, feeling just as much as he could, without possibly losing control, and coming in his pants. He very much wanted the man to touch him too, and maybe, dare he hope, to put his mouth on him _there_.

He might not survive that.

“You’re thinking very hard.”

Credence gulped,

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“I would like you to kiss me…”

“I am, gladly.”

“I mean somewhere else.”

Mister Graves’ laugh vibrated into his skin, sending sparks over his skin.

“Oh… I think I know what you want.”

The heel of the man’s palm ground over his cock, and he arched his back, gasping.

“Oh, so lovely. Let go of me, and I’ll take care of you first.”

Credence couldn’t really focus on anything else other than _feeling,_ so he put both hands to his sides, and watched in a daze as the man undid his pants, and tugged them down his thighs, before sending them away to fold themselves. Strong hands grasped his legs, parting them so the man could shift back and lean down to put his mouth on Credence’s cock.

His vision whited out for a moment, and he came back to, panting for breath, and hoping he hadn’t come already, and ruined everything.

When he dared look, he found Mister Graves stroking a hand over his length, as he was watching him right back.

“It’s perfectly alright. Don’t hold yourself back.”

Tears pricked at his eyes, and he bit his lip, but nodded as the man took him between his lips again, his tongue evident against the underside of his cock, and it was just too good, too warm and wet and overwhelming, he cried out as he came, his hands fisted in the blankets beneath him.

“You’re delicious.”

“Thank you?”

Mister Graves laughed again, and returned to kiss him, before putting a hand to his hair, stroking it back from his forehead.

“Would you do the same for me? After seeing that, it won’t take much, very likely.”

There weren’t enough words in the english language to agree fast enough, so Credence just put a hand to the man’s shoulder and pushed him over, to land on his back, so he could eagerly begin imitating what had been done to him, a kiss here, a kiss by his right nipple, then a lick at his stomach, the curve of a hipbone, and his eyes fell closed as he breathed in the man’s musky scent, before licking over his cock, and he felt a hand in his hair, gentle, but firm, keeping him still.

“Credence... “

It wasn’t a vow of everlasting love or a chastisement, just his name falling from the man’s lips, like a promise.

He braced himself with a hand on the man’s upper thigh, and then tried to swallow down as much of the man’s cock as he could in one move, and he could feel tears threatening again, as the width stretched his mouth, and almost made him gag. But he didn’t want to stop, he wanted to make the man feel as good as he had, to be driven insane with pleasure. He swore his skin was still tingling everywhere the man had touched him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-”

Credence hummed as hot jets of come spilled down his throat, and he swallowed as much as he could before he coughed, and pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, blinking up at Mister Graves, who actually looked as blissed out as he felt.

“So dinner at eight, your place, tomorrow?”

Somehow he managed to say it breezily, casual, and he caught the hint of a smile, before the man growled.

“Come here you minx.”

* * *

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a little more oomph/smut, please check out the accidental sugar daddy AU. <3


End file.
